Feliz día, amor
by LittleVampireCullen
Summary: El día de los enamorados. Rosas por aquí y por allá, hasta que se acaban. Isabella pensaba que no podía pasar ese día especial con el, ya que recibió un mensaje. Pero... que haría un hombre enamorado pasa sorprender su esposa?. Pasen a leer y se enteraran...


Bella – Rosalie, mi colega, se asomó por la puerta y me sonrió.

Pasa, pasa – la alenté levantándome de la silla. Ella entró y besó mi mejilla amistosamente.

¿Cómo andas, Rosie? – Me senté, y ella me imitó.

Muy bien! –dijo feliz -. Emocionada. Hoy le daré una sorpresa a mi osito

Mucha información - reí al tener esa imagen mental, y también un escalofrió me recorrió. Ella era mi mejor amiga, junto con Alice, mi cuñada.

Siempre me preguntaba porque Rose nunca siguió la carrera de modelaje. Siempre que lo planteaba decía que no le gustaba, no había nacido para ellos. Tenía todo lo necesario para serlo: Un busto grande, un vientre plano y unas caderas anchas, sin llegar a ser vulgares, producían que cualquier hombre se gire a mirarla.

Muchos podían llegar a creer que solo era una cara bonita, pero era muy inteligente e impulsiva. Si te metías con alguien que apreciaba, podía llegar a asustar a un camionero con su vocabulario.

Isabella –me reprendió juguetonamente mi amiga -, se que piensas. Y no seré modelo.

Es que aun no puedo creerlo – dije riendo. Ella levantó una ceja y río

¿Y tú? ¿Porque no eres modelo, ah? – preguntó mirándome desafiante.

Simple – dije acomodando las fichas -, solo soy un poco bonita.

¿Un poco? – apoyó sus manos en mi escritorio y picoteó sus uñas en el. Yo, en desafío, hice lo mismo. Un sonido de uñas tocar el escritorio, color negro y rojo, se oía, y ambas al poco tiempo reímos. -. Déjame ver. Tienes un pelo castaño hermoso y brilloso con reflejos rojizos. Unos ojos marrones que hipnotizan, amo tu color de ojos. Tienes el mismo pecho que yo, una cintura pequeña y caderas perfectas. Esas piernas que tienes parecen kilométricas, y más al ver tus tacones negros de 10 cts. que llevas puestos. Agregando que ese vestido blanco acentúa muy bien tú figura. Si fuese un hombre no dudaría el violarte de las mil y una maneras aquí.

Rosalie! – chillé sonrojada. Miré mi cuerpo hacia abajo y no le erraba tanto, o como yo pensé.

Ves! Tengo razón – dijo triunfante, sabiendo lo que pensaba.

En ese momento apareció una Alice toda cantarina y feliz con un vientre de 5 meses. Tenía un cabello negro azabache en todas las direcciones y unos ojos verdes, como los de mi marido. Era, más bien, de contextura pequeña, pero con unas curvas que, a pesar de estar embarazada, seguían en su lugar.

¿Y se puede saber porque tan feliz? – pregunté riendo, al verla saltar por todo el cuarto. Se sentó en la silla desocupada y suspiró enamorada.

Jazz – canturreo con una mirada de ternura -. Hoy, mientras atendía la tienda de ropa, apareció él, personalmente, y me regalo rosa por ser el día de los enamorados. Dijo que iba a llegar al número 14 de rosas. La en cualquier momento del día.

Bells, Rosie – nos llamó Ángela, nuestra secretaria, desde la puerta. Asomó una mano y mostro 2 rosas -. Las mandas sus esposos. Emmett manda una para Rose. Edward te envía una a ti, Bells. Oh! Y una nota.

Gracias – reí tomando la nota y leyéndola.

_Hola, princesa._

_Seguramente el duende maldito, digo mi adorada amiga, te ha contado nuestro plan. Pero te lo diré yo, por si acaso: Como sabes, es el día de los enamorados, y el día es 14. Entonces, Emmett y yo; pero también agregamos a Jazz, pensamos que podríamos hacer algo por nuestras hermosas esposas. Pensamos y se nos ocurrió darles 14 rosas, a lo largo del día._

_Te amo, amor. Espera mis rosas, llegaran y todas con una nota ;)_

Creo que los hermanos Cullen, junto con Whitlock, han tenido la misma idea – dije pasándole la nota, la leyeron y a ambas se les escapó un suspiro.

Tengo hambre – murmuró Alice. Nosotras reímos por su ocurrencia.

Bueno, como nuestra cuñada y futuro sobrinito tienen hambre, las invito a comer a la cafetería en unas calles más abajo – propuse quitándome la bata y colocándome mi chaqueta encima. Ambas asintieron y salimos hacia la recepciones.

¿Angie, a qué hora tenemos la próxima consulta? – pregunté. Lo que menos me agradaba era hacer esperar a un pobre niño

En 3 horas, Bells. Ve a comer tranquila – me guiñó un ojo y con mis amigas salimos a la cafetería.

Apenas llegamos la Sra. Cope, una mujer de unos sesenta y pico de años, nos saludó tiernamente y nos guió a una de las mesas apartadas para poder charlar tranquilas.

¿Vienes seguido aquí, Bells? – preguntó Rose interesada, y yo asentí.

Frecuento bastante. Con Angie, Edward o sola – dije quitándole importancia. A los minutos apareció la Sra. Cope con nuestras botellas de agua.

Y bien, chicas. ¿Qué ordenaran? – preguntó sacando una libreta y una lapicera de brillos -. Me los compro mi nieta, diciendo que sería más chic con esto, y no me pude negar. Por cierto, hoy está la promoción que todo lo que pidan vendrá antes un aperitivo que corre por la casa.

Esta bellísimo, no te preocupes – dije quitándole importancia con la mano, a su observación. Ojeé por unos segundos la cartilla y me giré a ella -. Yo pediré una pechuga de pollo, mediana, con verduras.

Vale – dijo con tono serio. Ella era como una madre, siempre me reprendía por comer tan poco.

Yo… mmm… Fideos a la carbonara– pidió cerrando su carta. Ella lo anotó y se giró a Alice, quien seguía deliberando que pedir.

Yo quiero 2 trozos de filetes, con papas y verdura – dijo relamiéndose con labios, un antojo.

Vale – lo tomó y nos miró-. Teniendo en cuenta que Bella siempre frecuenta, y ustedes me han caído más que bien, les preparé una cazuela con embutidos y un par de tapas, ¿quieren?.

Gracias – me guiñó un ojo y se fue canturreando hacia la cocina, donde encargó todo lo necesario.

Bella – habló Alice seriamente, mientras comía pan -, creo que deberías alimentarte un poco más, ¿no crees?.

Estoy bien – dije tomando el agua -, no tengo ningún problema.

Eres anémica – recordó Rose jugando con su vaso.

Es por los nervios del trabajo y los ajetreos – me defendí, con el ceño fruncido.

Y porque no te alimentas bien – contraatacó -. Peter, el médico que te atendió, es mi amigo y le pedí que me orientara con tu estado. Me comentó, que además de eso, estas unos kilos bajo de tu peso. No me lo niegues.

Estoy bien! – determiné tirándome al respaldo -. No me moriré ni nada de eso, cálmense ya.

Yo me calmo – habló Rose. Alice miraba todo atentamente y luego de tragar acotó.

Pero si quieren, con mi hermano, tener un bebe es hora de que comiences a comer mejor, ¿no? – preguntó, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa -. No creo que quiera saber que la madre de sus hijos no está muy bien. Lo exagerará más al tener un padre medico, que siempre le pide a toda la familia que coma sano y BIEN, y lo sabes.

Su aperitivo – La Sra. Cope apareció con la cazuela y me miró-. Linda, me informó mi esposo que ya no nos queda pollo, ¿qué otra cosa querrás?.

Claro – revisé la carta y me giré. Miré a mis amigas y sonreí. Estaban al tanto de que iba a pedir -. Una pizza grande de jamón y morrón.

¿QUE? – chillaron las 3. Yo negué con una sonrisa y me encogí de hombros.

Lo vi y tuve ganas de comer eso – le restee importancia.

Alice y Rose se miraron cómplices y mordieron sus labios, reprimiendo algo para decir.

Seguro que lo está – susurró Alice por lo bajo, para Rose. Ella asintió y tomó un poco de agua

Vendré a visitarte más seguido, Bell – comentó mi embarazada amiga, comiendo el trozo de pan tostado con aceite de oliva encima y un queso.

Me quieres por la comida – hice un puchero, a su estilo.

Y tú por mi ropa – se defendió mirándome desafiante y a la vez con ternura.

Touche – levanté los brazos en forma de rendición, y las 3 reímos.

En medio de nuestra conversación Alice dejó de sonreír y su cara pasó a blanca, mas aun de lo que es. Su boca formó una línea recta y su cejo se frunció. Rose y yo, curiosas, nos giramos. Oh y ojalá no lo hubiésemos hecho.

Cuantas risas, ¿que causa tanta alegría? – preguntó James, burlón, acompañado de Royce y Alec.

¿Qué quieren? – Me levanté enfrentando a los 3 hombres. Ellos me recorrieron con la mirada y me produjo un asco tremendo -. Estábamos en paz hasta que llegaron. Díganos que necesitan y se largan.

¿Isabella, porque tan agresiva? – intentó colocar su mano en mi cintura. La tomé y doblé, produciendo un gemido de dolor por parte de él.

No olvides – murmuré –que se defensa personal, cielo.

Que agresiva esta tu amiga, Rosie – le susurró Royce. Rose hizo una mueca de asco y tragó con dificultad en queso

Tengo una idea – dije con emoción fingida -: lárguense antes que llame a la policía.

Creí que estarían más contentas de vernos – habló por primera vez Alec.

Exploto de felicidad, idiota – susurró Alice comiendo otra tapa. Me giré a ellos y los miré intensamente, con una mirada de odio

Vámonos – habló James girándose. Sus amigos lo siguieron.

Comamos en paz y ya – me senté y retomamos la charla.

Entonces, le dejaré la tienda a Tia. Es una chica buena y loca por la ropa. Sé que podrá con el – confesó Alice -. Es que Jazzy quiere que pasemos el fin de semana en la cabaña, y no pude negarme.

Yo me ire con mi Emmy a las afueras de la ciudad. Estaremos allí hasta que comience nuevamente la semana – explicó Rose. Se giró a mí y me miró confusa -. ¿Tu, Bells? Seguro tienen algo planeado con Edward, ¿verdad?.

En realidad, no – levanté mis hombros -. Por todo el trabajo que estamos teniendo no hemos podido hablar de nada, y creo que por eso me envía flores. Quizá se siente culpable, no lo se

Esta deliciosa esta tapa – acotó Alice, intentando apagar el momento tenso por mi confesión.

Oh – susurré al ver el mensaje de me había enviado Edward.

_Preciosa, discúlpame. Hoy tengo que terminar con unos papeles importantes y no creo regresar antes de la madrugada. So siento. Te amo._

¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron mis amigas. Les pasee el celular y se miraron sorprendidas al leerlo.

_No hay problema, lo comprendo. Me quedare terminando unas cosas en el consultorio entonces. Te amo_

Escribí el mensaje y lo envié.

Chicas, su comida – nos llamó la Sra. Cope. Nos colocó el plato de comida y me sorprendí al verlo: La pizza tenia forma de corazón. Yo reí al verlo, era algo muy tierno para este día.

Día de los enamorados – canturreo yéndose a la cocina. Observe la comida de mis amigas y era igual. Los trozos de jamón, de la salda carbonara de Rose, era en forma de corazones. La carne, papas y verduras de Alice con forma de pequeños cupidos.

Bueno, chicas – Alice nos saludó y buscó las llaves del coche -. Me iré a la tienda. Que la terminen bonito.

Adiós! – la saludamos y nos dirigimos al consultorio.

Luego de atender a unos cuantos niños apareció Rose sin la bata y con la ropa del almuerzo, junto con su ramo de 14 flores.

Me voy, Bells – se acercó y besó mi mejilla -. Feliz viernes, nos vemos el lunes.

Vale, adiós –observé mi reloj y ya eran las 7. Me levanté y me dirigí al escritorio de Angie. Ella me recibió con otra rosa y otra nota, yo solo reí

¿Ang, ya has terminado? – pregunté y ella asintió -. Ve y disfruta, linda. Yo me quedaré con unas últimas cosas.

¿Segura? – preguntó y asentí. Con una sonrisa recogió todas sus cosas y besó mi mejilla -. Adiós, Bells. Hasta el lunes

Me dirigí a la consulta y coloqué la rosa, junto a las otras 12, en el jarrón con agua. Me quité la bata y coloqué la radio.

Comencé a ordenar todas las fichas para la próxima semana, prácticamente, total no tenía otra cosa que hacer ni nadie me esperaba en casa.

Basta! – gruñí sin poder aguantar un minuto más mi duda. Me coloqué la chaqueta y, dejando las cosas prendidas, me dirigí a la farmacia de la esquina de la calle.

Hola, ¿que necesita? – preguntó una muchacha, un tanto antipática. Luego que me entregará lo que le pedí, le di el dinero y corrí al consultorio.

Bueno – susurré nerviosa, paseándome por mi consulta. Miré de reojo el pequeño palito y luego mi reloj. ¿Ya tendría que estar? -. No, mejor espero

_Deja de joder. Toma el pequeño pedazo de plástico y sácate la duda! –_gritó mi voz interior. Sin poder detenerme corrí hasta estar al frente de el. Leí las instrucciones, nuevamente, de la caja y lo tomé entre mis dedos.

No puede ser – susurré viendo las 2 rayitas en el test de embarazo. Caí sentada en mi silla con el bastón en mis dedos. Lo volví a observar y comencé a chillar de felicidad -. SERE MAMA!

_Lo sabía. Ahora, adiós! – __volvió a hablar mi voz interior._

Si, cielo. – afirmé a mi vientre plano -. Tu mama está un poco loca, ok mucho.

_Hola, cielo. ¿Donde estas? –_preguntó Edward, por el otro lado del teléfono.

En el consultorio – dije mirando el palillo. Lo guardé en la caja y luego dentro de mi cartera -. Igual, ya he terminado. Ahora regreso a casa.

Mejor – dijo suspirando -. Me pone nervioso que llegues a casa tan tarde.

Claro – dije riendo.

Hablamos un poco más y luego colgué. Guardé todo y lo dejé acomodado. Envolví la parte baja de las rosas y las dejé junto a mi cartera. Me coloqué mi chaqueta y encima una bufanda, porque hacia un poco de frio. Me colgué mi cartera, tome las rosas y fui al estacionamiento por mi volvo, anteriormente de mi marido. Me subí en él y coloqué un disco de música. A los pocos minutos llegué a nuestra casa, en un barrio cerrado.

Necesito un baño – susurré colgando mi cartera en un perchero. Fui a la cocina y coloqué las rosas en agua. Las dejé sobre la mesada y volví al living. Me quité la chaqueta y prendí la luz -. AHH!

Parpadeé para ver que no fuese una mala pasada de mi mente, pero no. El living, tenía un camino hecho de rosas con velas bordeándolo. Sobre la escalera un cartel: _Feliz día de los enamorados, mi princesa._Y bajo estaba mi marido, vestido completamente de blanco: Una manga corta ajustada que marcaba sus abdominales y sus grandes brazos. Un pantalón de chándal banco y los pies descalzos, como a mí me gustaba. En su mano tenia la ultima rosa que faltaba, la 14

¿Pensabas que perdería este día, pequeña? – preguntó acercándose a mí y tomándome de la cintura. Yo agaché la cabeza y el río -. Pensé que me conocías. Hieres mis sentimientos.

Edward – le pegué en el pecho. Me paré en puntas de pies, ya que hasta con tacones no le llegaba, y besé sus labios. Nos guió a la cocina y dejó la rosa junto a las otras. Me tomó desprevenida y me cargó al estilo novia hasta el cuarto

Edward, bájame – chillé en medio del camino -. Soy pesada

Tonterías – dijo restándole importancias y dándome una palmada en el trasero en el camino. Me guiñó un ojo y besó castamente mis labios -. Además, tengo 30 nomas, no soy tan viejo. Comparado contigo, sería un roba cuna

Tengo 24! – chillé enojada y río.

Si – afirmo -. Y creo que sabes que debes comer sano, ¿verdad? Unos pajaritos me contaron algo…

Buchonas! – gruñí. Me miró serio. Cuando llegamos me depositó sobre la cama.

Creí que no cenaste, así que prepare algo liviano y frio – se sentó a mi lado y descorchó el vino. Al verlo me di cuenta que no podía tomarlo.

Emm… Edward – me puse nerviosa. Me pare y risqué mi nuca -. Ahora vengo, si? No te muevas

Rápidamente baje y busque una botella de agua. Abrió mi cartera y en la oscuridad tanteé las cajas. Las escondí detrás de la botella y subí.

¿Todo bien, Bella? – preguntó llegando a mi lado. Yo asentí y dejé la botella al lado del vino. Guardé discretamente las cajas bajo la almohada y me senté en sus piernas.

¿Quieres que abramos otro vino? – preguntó y yo negué. El no se conformó con mi respuesta, pero no dijo nada. Besé sus labios y hablé.

Primero, me iré a dar una ducha rápida y me colocaré la ropa. Luego vengo y comeremos – el asintió y me guiño un ojo.

Dejé mis zapatos en el buro de zapatos y colgué mi vestido. Entré en el cuarto de baño y me duché rápidamente. Lavé mi cara sacando el maquillaje de esta mañana y me coloqué solo unas capas de rímel junto con un gloss. -. ¿Amor, mi ropa?

En el cajón, linda- me habló desde afuera. Me coloque mi ropa interior negra y busque mi ropa de dormir. Una camiseta sin mangas blancas y un chándal igual. Reí al ver que con Edward estábamos iguales

Fue más rápido de lo que pensé – dijo tirando de mi.

Me colocó a horcadas de él y me besó. Separó su rostro del mío y acarició mi mejilla. Me colocó a un costado y fue al frigorífico de nuestro cuarto. Plantó delante de mí un plato lleno de pequeños bollos de pan con embutidos dentro. Un bote con crema con especies y pan a su alrededor. Copetines con verduras o carne por encima y unos snacks.

Que rico! – chillé probando con mi dedo la crema. Unté un pan y gemí de placer -. Es delicioso!

No quiero que me cambies por uno de esos – hizo un puchero infantil y me colocó entre sus piernas, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho.

Luego de un rato nos acabamos toda la comida, entre bromas, besos y cosquillas.

Bueno – Empezó Edward.

Me arrodillé frente a él y me entregó una caja de terciopelo azul. La abrí lentamente y mis ojos se aguaron al ver su contenido: Era una cadena, con un corazón de diamante verde esmeralda, el color de sus ojos. Edward lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo abrió, dejando ver 3 espacios de fotografías. En uno estaba el, sonriendo para la cámara. En el otro estábamos nosotros el día de nuestra boda, pero en el otro no había nada, solo unas palabras. Me acerqué y las leí: Futuros_hijos._

Pondremos una foto de nuestros hijos juntos – susurró colocándome el collar. Terminó de cerrarlo y dejó un beso en mi cuello.

Esto es para ti – le entregué una caja envuelta en rojo. Tomó la pulsera de espesor grueso, parecía un anillo grande, y miró el grabado de adentro.

Te amo más que a mi propia vida, Bella – murmuré mientras él lo leía. Me miró y me besó con paciencia. Tomó las 5 cajas y las colocó sobre la cama.

¿La caja de los 5 sentidos? – preguntó y asentí con una sonrisa. Tomó el que decía "tacto" y leyó el vale _Vale por un masaje -.__ ¿_El masaje, tiene que ser cuando estemos vestidos?.

Puedo hacer una excepción – dije riendo. Tomó el de "olfato" y olió la crema de fresas, su preferida.

Lo llevare a la oficina – dijo mirándome con lujuria. Me sonrojé y el acarició mi mejilla mientras reía.

Y yo te iré a ver – dije guiñándole un ojo.

Este… vale por comer lo que más me guste, ¿verdad? – preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo, dándome a entender que era lo que le gustaba -. El de oír creo que lo usare hoy. Vale por 100 palabras que quiera, ¿no? Luego te diré que quiero que me digas.

Vale – dije mordiendo mi labio, sabiendo que cosas pediría y en qué momento.

Esto – dijo apuntando al mini álbum sobre su mano -, es una verdadera ternura.

Uno grande ocuparía mucho – dije riendo.

Me levanté y comencé a acomodar todo. Dejé los platos y copas, junto con las bebidas, sobre la mesa ratona. Edward aclaró su garganta y mostró un sobre negro con letras rojas que decía Top Secret

¿Crees que pueda usarlo las veces que quieras? – preguntó dejándolo al lado del televisor y tomándome de la cintura. Me apretó contra si, haciéndome sentir su hombría. Ya había despertado.

Si no le dices a nadie, si – gemí cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello. Sus manos dejaron mi cintura para ir hacia el norte de mi cuerpo, mis senos.

Las amo – jadeó en mi oído.

Abrió las palmas de sus manos para estimular mis senos con suaves caricias. Poco a poco comenzó a ejercer presión sobre ellas, hasta que me encontraba gimiendo contra la pared debido a sus caricias

Edward, no juegues conmigo – susurré con la voz estrangulada. Me tomó del trasero, enroscando mis piernas en su cintura. Al hacerlo nuestros sexos se tocaron, quitándonos un gemido placentero de parte de ambos.

Me encanta tu cara distorsionada de placer – Me tiró contra la cama y se colocó a horcadas de mi, impidiendo que mi cuerpo se moviera. Tomó mi camiseta y la quitó de un tirón.

Mmm… - gemí cuando comenzó a pasar sus fríos dedos por mis costillas. Mi respiración se volvió errática,

Mi pecho subía y bajaba. Mis dedos se crispaban y Edward besaba mi cuerpo, haciéndome perder la cabeza. Nos di vuelta y quedee sobre su pecho. Me corrí un poco y me senté justo sobre su erección, arrancándole un gemido, o mejor dicho a ambos

Eres mala – gruñó cuando le quite la camiseta.

Bajé mi cabeza y besé su cuello. Fui lentamente hasta su tórax. Me detuve para lamer, besar y pellizcar. Seguí mi camino hacia el sur de su cuerpo. Dejé un beso en cada hueso de su V, que desembocada en mi placer personificado

Sabes que si seguimos así no podre contenerme mucho, ¿verdad? – preguntó girándonos nuevamente.

Abrió mis piernas y me quitó el chándal. Segundos después hice lo mismo con el suyo, con ayuda de mis pies y piernas.

Eso intento – jadeé.

Se posicionó, nuevamente, entre mis piernas y comenzó a embestir contra mí. Su excitación se movía encima de la mia, arrancándome gemidos y jadeos descontrolados

Edward, basta! Ya no puedo mas – lloriqueé.

Me quitó mi diminuta braga, ya que mi sostén había desaparecido, y el su bóxer. Gemí de forma involuntaria al verlo desnudo, como Dios lo había traído frente a mí, frente a mí. Solo mío.

Yo tampoco – me susurró al oído.

Tomó mi cara y me besó con salvajismo. Entro en mí de manera ruda e inesperada.

Edward, si! – gemí mientras me daba estocadas directas, haciéndome saltar.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las entrelazó encima de mi cabeza. Enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura para mayor placer, y parece que sirvió. Comenzó cada vez a embastirme con mayor rapidez, haciéndome perder la cabeza.

¿Sabes lo que más me gusta? – preguntó jadeante en mi oído -. Me gusta ver cuando te muerdes el labio mientras estamos juntos. Adoro sentirte tan estrecha, que me succiones al entrar en ti. Y me excita que gimas en mi oído

Edward! – gemí en su oído, provocándolo. Soltó una de sus manos y la colocó bajo mi cintura, levantándome un poco. Mientras que la otra, aprisionaba mis muñecas.

Te necesito más, Edward – me quejé cuando paró.

Nos dio vuelta y se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama y, nuevamente, me todo de las caderas para dejarme caer sobre él. –. Oh, Dios Santo!.

No, chiquita – le corrigió Edward tomando uno de sus pezones en su boca -. Soy Edward Cullen, tu marido.

Y… como lo agradezco – jadeé con dificultad.

Tomé un poco de cabello entre mis manos y tiré de él, para apaciguar el placer que se comenzaba a alojar en mi vientre. Levanté su rostro y estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Su lengua invadió mi boca sin previo aviso, convirtiéndolo en una batalla sin un ganador.

Vamos, Bells – gruñó Edward pasando sus grandes manos por mi diminuta espalda. Mientras subía y bajaba comenzó a apretar mi trasero, estimulando mi futuro orgasmo.

EDWARD! – grité de placer en su oído.

Mis ojos se cerraron por inercia, mi cabeza se hecho para atrás y un jadeo salió de mi. Estrellas explotando frente a mis ojos era lo que veía. Unas estocadas más y Edward se vino en mí, gruñendo de placer mi nombre.

Qué momento – ronroneé en su oído. Nos giró y quedo sobre mí, besándome suavemente-. Edward, tengo otra sorpresa…

Cual, preciosa? – preguntó acostándose a mi lado, y cubriéndonos con una sabana. Me senté y cubrí mi cuerpo del frio. Busqué debajo de la almohada la caja y se la entregué.

Mira las instrucciones, luego el palito – expliqué tomando su mano.

Leyó atentamente y luego giró su cabeza al plástico. Su cabeza se movía de la caja al palillo y luego a mí. Estuvo unas cuantas veces hasta que comprendió y una sonrisa bailó por sus labios

¿Estas… estas? – preguntó sin poder hablar Asentí enérgicamente y se tiró, literalmente, sobre mí.

Seré padre! - festejó besando repetidas veces mis labios. Una vez que se calmó me sentó en su regazo, acariciando mi, por ahora, inexistente vientre -. ¿Cuándo te enteraste?.

Hoy – respondí jugando con su cabello -. Como teóricamente si esposo no estaba, y ya había terminada de acomodar las fichas para la semana entrante, no pude mas con la duda y corrí a la farmacia. Hice la prueba y bueno… ya tú sabes.

Te amo. Gracias – Me recostó suavemente sobre la cama y se colocó sobre mí. Atacó mis labios de manera dulce y pausada. Pero parecía que mis hormonas no querían eso. Jalee su cabello y profundicé el beso. Sentí como un querido amigo comenzaba a crecer sobre mi vientre.

Feliz día, amor – susurró con sus labios sobre los míos.

Feliz día – besé sus carnosos labios con ternura y lo miré pícaramente -. ¿Listo para otra ronda, Señor Cullen?

Por supuesto, Dra. Cullen – río besándome.

Besó mi mejilla y sonrió. Era así todas las noches. Hacíamos el amor de manera dura, quitándonos toda la tensión del día, o semana, y luego nos entregábamos de manera dulce. Nuestra vieja danza de amor.

**Feliz día de San Valentín!**

**Como la están pasando? Con quien? Yo con mi mejor amigo. No solo es el día del amor, también en el de la amistad. En verdad! Jajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ONE SHOT. Dejen reviews si les pareció eso.**

**Besitos y mordisquitos ;).**


End file.
